User talk:MPTrilogy27
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the John Cena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dean27 (talk) 01:28, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, was helping/editing another wwe wikia but didn't realize it wasn't a official one. worldwrestlingentertainment.wikia.com/wiki/World_Wrestling_Entertainment <-- Thats the one I was on till I came here, this wikia is very professional.MPTrilogy27 (talk) 01:36, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Replying to messages *Hey there, I noticed you replied to Dean on your own talk page. He won't be able to see that unless you reply on his user page. Just letting you know, incase you didn't already. Also, it's best to reply with a title like this - Re:blahblahblah. Of course, the blahblahblah is whatever the title was of the message left on your page. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:03, January 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Royal Rumble 2014 Entrant *Good spot, cheers. Dean27 (talk) 04:00, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Possible Wiki Merge? *Yeah, you need to ask a Wikia staff member to do this i think. Dean27 (talk) 12:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :* I mean, really the thing we need to do is determine what is worth keeping on there if anything. If the article on the other wiki isn't better than on here, just delete it. That's the gist of the matter really. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:51, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :* You know, it might just be easier to write back to Wikia Staff and say something along the lines that we want to merge the wikis strictly for the domain to redirect to here. Instead of taking time to do really any work or bother with the content. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:03, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Ascension Yea, there's no issue with you updating the Ascension page to add more content. Just be sure to always keep in mind that it should be adding content, not removing any. :-) - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:41, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :* Seems like it should be fine/not an issue. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:49, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :* Meh, don't be sorry about asking questions. I'd rather help than have something be done wrong. And it does make sense to update the photo to that of the current members. Just make sure to move the old photo also to the image gallery page as well. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:52, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :* Looks alright to me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:10, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sami Zayn Page looks fine to me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:46, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, when you save pictures from WWE Shop or anywhere, please make sure you get the full size picture, not the thumbnail. You're not the only one here that does this, so don't worry, just letting you know for the future. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Names Generally, we leave it up to either Dean or me to move those pages. Otherwise, it gets overly complex and confusing. We'll consider your point about the Seth Rollins page though. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :* The Adrian Neville page also looks fine to me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:38, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Released wrestlers *Hi, as i am watching the world cup stuff right now, if you can pop me a list of those released and you remove the WWE Roster temp from there page, I will update the temp when I am free and a bit more sober lol. Thanks Dean27 (talk) 19:18, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :* Looks like it's been cleaned up already by a Wikia Star. Thanks for pointing out the vandalism though. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:32, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :* Currently, I'd hold out on making those changes. As for right now, I've read the plans are for him to not actually become a member of Evolution, but merely an affiliate. We shall see though if plans change. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:13, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :* Yea go ahead and move those images to the image gallery page. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:18, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :* Might as well, worse comes to worse it has to be changed later on. Doesn't seem like a huge problem. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:29, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :* Just wanted to let you know that we did decide to go ahead and change the Tyler Black page to Seth Rollins. - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:42, June 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Event matches *It should only be matches where the shield are all together in the match, not just 1 of them as that will go on their event history page. So if Ambrose was on his own at Summerslam then no don't add it, as I say, only matches with all 3 of them in the match should be added. Dean27 (talk) 20:41, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :*Yeah we want that table on each page. On Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns you can add all the matches they have ever been in, singles, tag team or 3 on 3 matches. It's only on the stable or tag team pages where you add the whole teams matches only. Dean27 (talk) 21:27, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :*The defeated need's to be with a small d though. Dean27 (talk) 21:27, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Event history *Hi, on the shield event history can you link the house shows to the house show page please, also link Dark match as well. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 18:36, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :*That wasn't what I meant, but it don't matter. Dean27 (talk) 19:07, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :*I've done the 2012 section on how it should be. They all should link to the house show page and to the raw or smackdown weekly page. If you carry on doing the house show links, make sure you get the right show as there are normally 2 shows on 1 day, so make sure you link to the correct one. Dean27 (talk) 19:21, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :*I've made that page now so you can link it. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 19:45, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :*Supposedly it's also the leaked PPV poster image, might as well put it up for now. If it changes, we can always remove it. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:13, June 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Tables *Yeah, make the tables on the missing years, all years should have tables really. Dean27 (talk) 17:38, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :*It looks good, apart from the June 2014 house shows need linking, but the rest is good. Dean27 (talk) 09:42, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Event history results Red links are fine, most of those events/wrestlers will need eventually created at some point. Linking to them doesn't hurt anything. And "," is probably the easiest/simplest way to go about add multiple competitors. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :* No problem, keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:22, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: 38,000 pages Thanks for the nice message. We too can't wait until we hit 50k and above. Without the help of hard working editors like you, it definitely wouldn't be possible. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:19, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :* I think the Intercontinental page edits seem ok, but thanks for pointing out the possible problem with them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 10:44, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :* Looks good to me and is greatly appreciated, if you would like to create/improve some other wrestler's event history pages, that'd be a great help to us. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :* Yes sir, changing the Evolution page to reflect that Rollins isn't in there makes complete sense as well as reverting the image. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:38, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wrestler of the Month Generally, Dean (the other admin) would randomly choose one. He's been taken a bit of a lesser role on the Wiki lately as part of a break, so there's been a few areas that I haven't been able to maintain myself completely. We've tried voting on it in the past, but right now we truthfully have a small community so polling probably wouldn't get many options or variety. I'll probably change it sometime in the next few days. Thanks for mentioning that they haven't been changed in awhile. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:40, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :* Don't worry about not being as active, it's all good. Occasionally we all have to focus on our life committments. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:58, August 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Roman Reigns *Yes please, I will delete the image. Dean27 (talk) 16:59, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Threads Let's hold off with the weekly one for now, just go ahead and make one for Raw like normal. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:37, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Re:NXT merch banners Thanks, appreciate the help. Adding them took a lot more than I thought and I found tons of merch that slipped past me I need to add now. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:16, October 2, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah that's what I do with all the tag teams or stables (like the Shield). I put them there just so it looks a bit nicer. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:50, October 2, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks man, I'll work on the Divas now while you do that, and then we should be done. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 05:08, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Adding merch When I first started, I just put them in a certain order from the start. Not sure why, just did. Anyway, after that, I'd usually add the new merch last, or if it's a new piece of merch that he's had made for him before (Say Dean Ambrose got a Dog Leash before, and they release a new one, the new one would go after the old one, not at the end.) Also, I put the wrestler's personal merch before any tag team or stable merch. The long sleeve shirt would go before his jacket. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:34, October 10, 2014 (UTC) *Also in the future, could you please save the full size picture? Thanks BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:45, October 10, 2014 (UTC) *Nope, WWE usually makes their merch pictures 1000x1000 or 1001x1001, the ones you uploaded (at least the dog collar) was only 220x200. Not a big deal, just letting you know. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:55, October 10, 2014 (UTC) *Ha it's not big deal, thanks for updating the images. I may upload a picture showing both sides of the dog collar, but everything else is fine. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:04, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :*Not a problem. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:56, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :* Nah, no need to rename the page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:51, December 5, 2014 (UTC) hi im swagboi plz add me cenation 4 life hi im swagboi plz add me ps cenation 4 life RE: Page problem *I have changed that page now. I will let you know about the name change. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 08:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Stable match history *I'd just add them normal who ever is wrestling in the stable. On the The Ascension/Event history you can link the NXT House Show's in 2014 as we have pages for them. Dean27 (talk) 10:21, December 14, 2014 (UTC) NXT House Show's *Hiya, dont forget to link the NXT live events when you add them to event history pages. You can find the links on the Template:WWE NXT Live results. Cheers Important editing tips *Hi, please see Editing Tips on helpful tips and rules on editing on this Wikia. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 09:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :* Yea, we are just going to wait until the actual show. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:03, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Categorizing Images Please make sure that you do this when adding new images, if you have any questions please ask. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:57, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: NXT House Shows *If you know 100% the dates for the live shows and not the TV taping which some people think is the same, yes you can create them with a Future tag on them. But make sure they are Live Show first. Dean27 (talk) 08:29, May 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Elimination Chamber 2015 *Yeah there all fine. Dean27 (talk) 09:06, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :* Just go ahead and name them NXT House Show (Date). - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:51, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :* Glad things are going good with you. Would you know how to make it so that the title aligns center on all the infoboxes? Ie: What you see on the Hulk Hogan page but without having to set that up all manually. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:00, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :* I think that for now that at least the blue works pretty decent. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:45, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :* Seemed to do the trick, thanks for that. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:15, August 20, 2015 (UTC)